


fire alarms

by statisticallysignificant



Series: the unapologetic first impressions [2]
Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statisticallysignificant/pseuds/statisticallysignificant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Clarke pulled the fire alarm, it was a complete accident. The second and third time… well, maybe it had something to do with her cute neighbor. </p>
<p>or, the fire alarm au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke never thought she was an overly clumsy person-- sure, she tripped over her own feet every once in awhile, but hey, she figured that everyone had done that at least a couple of times, right? So really, when she'd totally _by accident_ pulled the fire alarm, she figured that it was just a result of unlucky chance (just an unlucky stumble directly into the fire alarm and surely not because Clarke Griffin was clumsy). 

Of course, all the inhabitants of Clarke’s apartment building, mostly filled with college students like herself living off campus, had instantly filed out of the building in the immediate aftermath, confused and just a little concerned. And of course, Clarke being the honest, upstanding citizen she was, had quickly apologized to everyone there and explained that there really was not a fire, but rather, that she, a totally _not clumsy_ individual, had accidentally crashed straight into the fire alarm. It was only natural that her words got a few groans and sighs of agitations from college students, but it seemed, at least to her, that a majority of the tenants didn't really mind. It was, after all, a relatively nice day and there were worst ways to spend a Saturday morning. 

Just when Clarke thought the worst was over, the entire fire and police department showed up at the apartment building. Clarke almost died from mortification when a massive police officer disbelievingly interrogated her about how one could even go about pulling the fire alarm “by accident." Frankly, it seemed to her like the police officer wanted to find an excuse to handcuff her and throw her into a jailcell, if only for the reason that her stupid accident disrupted his Saturday morning. 

At this point, Clarke was really optimistic that now the worst really was over-- after all, how much more humiliation could she experience in the span of a Saturday morning? 

Then Clarke realized that a hot brunette that she had certainly never seen (as Clarke would surely remember someone _that_ attractive) was literally shooting daggers towards her direction. That would've been worse enough-- but then the girl started making not-so-quiet rude comments about Clarke’s idiocy and seemingly inability to walk in a straight line even when completely clear-headed to a tan, equally intimidating and attractive girl. 

Which really was ridiculous, concerning the fact that this was _literally_ the first time something like this has happened to Clarke and didn’t this girl believe in coincidence or bad luck? 

But, truthfully, Clarke couldn’t even force herself to hate the girl (which may or may not be related to the fact that the girl literally seemed like she had the looks of Aphrodite with the brains of Athena, if the complexity of her insults could be used as a standard to measure her intelligence). When the other girl shot Clarke yet another glare from across the parking lot outside the building, Clarke couldn’t stop her feet from moving towards her. From even closer, the girl was even more attractive, with her sharp cheekbone structure, her pouty red lips, and her delicate brunette curls. 

“I’m Clarke,” she introduced herself, holding out a hand for the girl to shake-- a hand the brunette quite pointedly ignored. When the other girl offered no word (or even any indication that she was aware of Clarke’s presence), Clarke repeated again, in a much louder voice this time, “I’m Clarke.” Which again, the other girl infuriatingly ignored, continuing to talk to the tan girl next to her. 

At this point, most people, Clarke was aware, would’ve gotten the message that she was not welcome and would have simply walked away, but Clarke was not “most people.” So instead, Clarke inched even closer to the girl and more or less _shouted_ straight in the girl’s ear, “I’m Clarke.” 

Finally, it seemed Clarke had gotten her attention, as the other girl visibly winced at how loud Clarke’s words were, causing her to whip around so quickly it almost startled Clarke. “I got that the first one thousand times, so you can shut up and leave now,” the girl rudely stated, clearly not amused in the slightest. With those words, the girl turned her back away from Clarke, clearly done talking to her.

Clarke's mouth dropped wide open-- so yeah, she'd pulled the fire alarm and perhaps interrupted a few minutes of this girl's life but did she have to be so rude? (And perhaps, Clarke's ego was also just a bit wounded-- rejection, after all, was really something Clarke had never experienced). 

Clarke, always up for a challenge, was now resolved to get the other girl to like her. She told herself the reason she cared whether or not this girl liked her was simply because she did have a reputation to uphold-- because hell, everyone liked Clarke Griffin: teachers, students, parents, _everyone_. But even Clarke had to admit that maybe, it also had something to do with how absolutely _stunning_ the brunette was and well, Clarke had always been a sucker for pretty girls. 

_I will get you to like me,_ Clarke resolved, before walking back into the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time Clarke pulled the fire alarm, it was completely intentional. Intentional as in Clarke, once she realized that the coast was clear, rushed towards the fire alarm and pulled it straight down, instantly setting a loud alarm throughout the entire building. As residents began to file out of their rooms in a panic, Clarke quickly moved away from the alarm and towards the growing mass of people going towards the exit once she was satisfied that no one had seen her pull the alarm.

Now in front of the building for the second time this week, Clarke quickly spotted the green-eyed girl that had plagued her thoughts for the past few days. Clarke had hoped that she would run into the girl through more... _ortodox_ methods, but it seemed like the girl was either purposely ignoring her or constantly confined inside her room. So, really, it couldn't be helped that Clarke had to resort to such extreme and unique methods. 

Walking towards the girl with a grin, Clarke saw the girl visibly grit her teeth once she realized just where Clarke was headed. “I'm guessing it was you who pulled the fire alarm yet again?” 

"Okay, maybe it was me, but I actually had a solid reason to. I legitimately thought I started a fire baking cookies, and it's better to be safe than sorry, you know? So I just ran to pull the fire alarm, and hey, maybe it turns out that it was just a lot of smoke and no fire, but what if it wasn't? So really, you should be appreciative I pulled the fire alarm to be safe," Clarke rambled, hoping the girl wouldn't absolutely murder her. 

The girl only rolled her eyes, muttering "whatever" before abruptly walking away, leaving Clarke to once again awkwardly explain to the same damn police officer what exactly happened. 

***  
The third time Clarke pulled the fire alarm, it was even more intentional than the last. 

This time, she didn't even have to approach the brunette-- she did that all in her own volition, looking furious and terribly irritated. "Goddammit, did you pull the fucking fire alarm again?" the girl all-but-screamed in Clarke's face.

Clarke batted her eyelashes innocently, responding, "Oh, no, it really wasn't me this time, I swear." 

The brunette shot her a very intense, disbelieving glare, as if simply staring at the other girl would intimidate her into confessing that she pulled the fire alarm (Clarke had to admit that it was close to working). "So, not only are you an overly clumsy individual with no regard to the time and well-being of others, but you're also a liar. Quite the accomplishments you've managed to accumulate, considering the very short time I've had in your company."

At this point, even the brunette's looks couldn't stop the massive outburst Clarke could feel bubbling inside-- who the hell gave _this stranger_ the right to jump to such unfounded conclusions? Taking a step towards the brunette, Clarke pointed her index finger into the girl's chest, "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but why are you so goddamn rude? You don't know me-- you don't get to make those kind of assumptions. What could I have possibly done to make you hate me so vehemently? Yes, maybe I disrupted a few minutes of your precious life, but seriously, get over it! Would it kill you to be a little nicer?"

While saying those words made Clarke feel better, she also recognized that the other girl could very well murder her. To her surprise, the brunette actually looked apologetic. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't want this to sound like an excuse but I've just been super stressed out this semester and I guess I just needed someone to go off on. Can we start over? I'm Lexa," the girl-- Lexa-- apologized, extending out a hand for Clarke to shake. 

Hesitantly, Clarke took her hand, half expecting the girl to snap her arm into two. "It's okay. I'm Clarke. But no, we can't start over," Clarke started, her mouth in a grimace. With her words, she saw what looked like disappointment quickly flash in Lexa's face before fading into a look of indifference. "...yet. I actually did pull the fire alarm again... But hey, we've started over, so all is forgiven, right?" Clarke nervously chuckled, analyzing Lexa's face for any sort of reaction that hinted violence or screaming. 

However, Lexa only smirked, triumphantly announcing, "I KNEW IT! But seriously, Clarke, you can't tell me that it was an accident again, can you?" (Clarke liked the way her name rolled out of Lexa's lips, so much that she almost forgot to respond). 

The blonde sheepishly responded, "Okay, so maybe it was... a little more intentional this time, but I swear, the first time it was actually a complete accident from a totally non-clumsy individual." 

Lexa raised her eyebrow expectantly, "So why'd you pull it on purpose then? You know that falsely pulling the fire alarm on purpose is a federal crime, punishable with fines and potential jail time, right? I'm in law school, I would know." 

Clarke couldn't help the red that tinted her cheeks. "No reason, you know, sometimes you just gotta spice up your life, you know? Be a little adventurous." 

"Wow, I didn't know getting thrown into jail was your idea of an adventure," Lexa joked, "I'm sure there are other ways to make life exciting that don't involve possible jail time." 

At this point, the police and fire department had arrived and were questioning students on what had happened (and Clarke thought that maybe it wouldn't be the best idea for her to confess to pulling the fire alarm... again in the span of a week. Jail, like Lexa pointed out, did not exactly sound like a fun time). 

Unable to provide a justification for her accidental pulling of the fire alarm that wasn't the truth, Clarke simply shrugged, "I make bad decisions that I don't really think through, I'm hardly an adult, okay?" It was a weak excuse at best, but by Lexa's nodding, it seemed like, at the very least, she accepted the answer. 

"Fair enough, I suppose," Lexa grinned, "Although I'm rethinking starting a friendship with you, it sure sounds like you'd be a bad influence." 

Clarke shrugged, looking around to make sure that she wasn't about to get arrested. It seemed like the police and fire department had given up on finding out who had pulled the alarm, allowing the tenants to head back into their apartments before leaving themselves. Now, it was only Lexa, Clarke, and one or two other residents still outside. "What can I say? I like to live life on the edge, it's no surprise that you'd want to be friends with me. But to be honest, I'm not so sure I want to be friends with you," Clarke joked. 

"Okay, understandable considering how rude I've been," Lexa admitted, "But I don't think you want to be friends with me either." 

Before Clarke could ask what she meant, Lexa had pulled out a pen and grabbed Clarke's hand, hastily scrawling down ten digits. "Next time you want to see me, don't pull the fire alarm: just call me, okay?" 

Dumbfounded, Clarke could only nod, a vibrant smile stretching across her face-- guess pulling the fire alarm repeatedly was one way to get a girl's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i was going to wait to update this until like wednesday but i just had a spur of inspiration and i managed to finish this chapter tonight! i hope you guys enjoyed this short lil fic and if you did, please give it a kudos and tell me what you think in the comments section! 
> 
> if you guys hadn't already and if you enjoyed reading this, check out the other short fic in this "unapologetic first impressions" series, assassins! there will definitely be more one shots/short stories in this series, so stay tuned for that!

**Author's Note:**

> this will likely be a two-shot! i hope you guys enjoyed it and if you did, please give it a kudos/comment. thanks!


End file.
